


mind troubled by the emptiness

by sa00harine



Series: Just a Silhouette [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Dies, Hallucinations, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa00harine/pseuds/sa00harine
Summary: This is part of a series!! I'd read part one first but can be stand-aloneAfter taking a breath and releasing the sigh, Will musters a smile back. Then it fades when he considers her inquiry. “When I see him, I think it’ll be impossible to hide in the shadows. It’ll be like I’m flayed, skinned alive. Plunged into freezing water.”“Like you’re on a hook,” Abigail adds.Will squints, bemused. “I’m the fisherman, I should be the one with the hook,” he says.Abigail leaves him in contemplative silence. And then-“You both are.”“I don’t disagree,” says Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Just a Silhouette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080041
Kudos: 5





	mind troubled by the emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> one more part to this but just.. Will and the sort of daughter he never got to have

Will had never been one for stargazing. When he was out at night he’d either toss every stick within sight for the dogs to chase or he’d watch the sky ripple through the lake he tended to fish at. Or he’d dream awake and sleepwalk. Those days were long gone but they hadn’t left him all the way. He suspected they wouldn’t. They’d stick, way into the future when he tricked himself into thinking he was free. 

Tonight the stars are bright, made visible further out into sea. He thinks he can make out constellations. Will doesn’t remember the names of them but he knew Hannibal would. 

“Full moon,” Abigail says from beside him. 

Will doesn’t flinch. “It’ll start to wax tomorrow.”

“Will you?” 

He blinks. “What?” 

“Waxing moon means it gets brighter, more visible.” She follows his eyes up to the sky again, faraway but close enough that Will felt as if gravity had abandoned them. “Less in shadow.” Abigail smiles. 

After taking a breath and releasing the sigh, Will musters a smile back. Then it fades when he considers her inquiry. “When I see him, I think it’ll be impossible to hide in the shadows. It’ll be like I’m flayed, skinned alive. Plunged into freezing water.” 

“Like you’re on a hook,” Abigail adds. 

Will squints, bemused. “I’m the fisherman, I should be the one with the hook,” he says. 

Abigail leaves him in contemplative silence. And then-

“You both are.” 

“I don’t disagree,” says Will. 

They break off to stare. The stars swayed with the boat, the world spun slowly, and the moon was solid. Still. Will spares a thought- wonders if Hannibal is looking at it too. Maybe on the streets of Florence, maybe from the window of a building with aged architecture. Their stars were the same stars, Will thinks. It feels somewhat like a reassurance. 

“Our stars are the same,” Will says into the emptiness. 

“They always were,” She argues. 

Will gives a miniscule shake of his head. “I could never see the stars, just the blackness, and he focused on the constellations, not the whole picture. That was our downfall. But now we’re both looking. I just want to know if he’s thinking it too.” 

“I know he’s thinking about you.” 

He looks over where Abigail no longer is. 

“I wish we’d thought about you,” he tells the empty air. 

He laments to ghosts past, before retiring below deck. No dreams. Will wakes with Hannibal’s hand on his cheek and a knife in his gut. He stares at the horizon until land comes closer. 


End file.
